The Moon Princess's Heart and Protectors
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: A variety of oneshots and drabbles featuring Serena/Usagi paired up with one of the Sailor Senshis, both inner and Outer, Sailor Starlights, Generals and villains. Will feature both femslash, het, etc. Ratings be K to M.
1. Ch 1 ReiUsagi My Heart is Yours

**A request oneshot. A first Rei/Usagi little piece.**

 **Sailor Moon and Characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Author just owns the plot is all.**

My Heart is Yours

Summary: Rei isn't sure when Usagi manage to win her heart over until she comes over earlier than the others. Something about the blond's smile has her heart racing. What she didn't expect is the sneaky kiss Usagi gives her.

Warnings: Au, fluff, ooc, pre-femslash, femslash

* * *

Purple eyes watch Usagi carefully. It surprise Rei Hino that her fellow friend and Senshi is in fact over at the temple earlier than the meeting and not even late or having detention. The raven struggles to control her rapid beat of her heart and palms sweating

Soon those blue eyes meets her purple eyes that seem to sparkle with mischief and a hint of hesitation.

"Are you okay Rei?" Usagi ask tilting her head putting down her manga to gaze at her friend.

"I'm fine, Usagi," Rei answers feeling her cheeks warm.

Usagi frowns a little. She has been trying to give her friend hints that she has a crush on her. Is she that obvious to these hints? She must be.

She crawls closer watching as Rei seems to struggle with a blush. 'So cute!' Usagi muse still smiling more to herself.

"Um Rei," She ask earning a soft hum and takes a deep breath and press her lips against the taller girl.

Rei stiffens feeling the softest of lips press against hers. She slowly returns the kiss. Her hands cups Usagi's chin as the girl moves on to her lap. The simplest of kisses before the need for air pulls them apart.

Seeing the blush and hope in Usagi's face makes Rei smile. Somehow without her notice her heart became Usagi's to have. To be taken care of or to be broken. However the girl wishes it.

"My heart is yours Rei," Usagi whispers shyly. "I really like you. Its up to you what your choice is."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Ch 2 RayeSerena My Serena or the Queen?

Only own the plot and not any of the characters from Sailor Moon.

My Serena or the Queen?

Summary: Raye fallen sick isn't sure who is leading her to her bed, her best friend Serena or the Neo-Queen Serenity. The gentle touch and soft voice makes her confess her deepest feelings she didn't realize she been holding back for years.

Warnings: AU, Femslash, Confessions, language, ooc, Sick Raye

* * *

Biting back a cough Sailor Mars grimaces feeling the room is swaying. She has to pay attention to the reports Sailor Venus is giving to the Neo King and Queen. Her purple eyes hold a glaze look which the queen notices.

Neo Queen Serenity gazes around feeling rather restless as the love between her and Endymion as despite with the years. No one really known that they take to separate rooms and were actually thinking of separating. He given her all the encouragement to follow her heart that seem to belong to the fire Senshi that she been blinded to all these years.

She spies Sailor Mars seem to rub her forehead as if having a headache. Looking closer the raven hair woman is pale and should be resting. 'Damn it to hell Raye,' Serenity growls silently in her mind knowing the other woman isn't taking care of herself.

"I think that be all Sailor Venus. Shall I say this meeting be reset for tomorrow so our intelligence can gather more information?" Serenity asks with a calm smile.

"That be fine, your highness," Sailor Venus answers bowing her head before turning to the others. "Alright back to your posts."

"I'll take Sailor Mars to her rooms," Serenity answers before Venus could tell her where she needs to be which the blond gives a relieve look since as the other Sailor Senshi have notice their comrade seems to be out of it.

Serenity gets up gliding over to the raven woman lifting her by the arms much too little protest.

"I'm fine," Mars whispers tiredly feeling so much pain and soreness throughout her body.

"I'm sure," The quip voice sounding so beautiful and soothing to the woman only sighs.

"Hn…Serena?" She ask hoping it's her friend In place of the queen but her eyes feel heavier as she lets herself be lead away from the room.

"Yes my silly Mars," The beautiful voice of an angel answers.

Serenity smiles softly at her beloved friend only to frown at the next words as the sadness and relief tone in it.

"Good I miss you and…I love you Rena," Raye speaks glazed purple eyes looks up into surprise blue ones. "Please stay and not be Neo Queen Serenity."

Tears of frustration forms and soon falls as the woman continues as they reach her room. "It been so long that I had realized I fallen for you Serena. When I did I been too late. First it was Darien than Seiya before he left. Than Darien manage to win your heart. You gotten married which was perfect. I couldn't say something before since you were so happy…."

Raye trails off feeling herself being sitting on her bed. She rubs her eyes to clear the tears making out Serena just listening and gather her pajamas to wear. She opens her mouth to speak when Serena or Serenity answers.

"Hush I'm still me whether I'm Serena or Serenity. I never changed. Other than Endymion and I are only together as King and Queen not husband and wife," the silver hair woman remarks gently taking off the sick woman's clothes to put her into something comfortable.

Once down with her task she gets in besides Raye pulling her in her arms. She whispers, "Sleep Raye and I love you too."

Raye sigh drifts off feeling the soft fingers and gentle humming from the woman holding her.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Ch 3 AmaraSerena My Name for You

Don't own SM Or characters

My Name for You

Summary: Amara knows Serena has variety of names people calls her by, but she wants one specifically from her.

Warnings: Au, ooc, pre-femslash, female friendship, Dub Names

'Bunny? No. Princess? No.' Amara sighs as she stuffs her hands into her pocket trying to think of a befitting name to call her princess. Everyone Serena knows has a special name for her. The short blond hair woman wants one specifically from her to be a bit different.

She glances aside finding Serena is petting some kittens laughing as they climb all over her. She smiles. The younger woman looks so adorable much like those kittens she's with.

"Kitten," Amara speaks out loud catching Serena's attention.

"Huh? Amara hey," Serena answers happily since it's not often the older woman will see her. "Are you talking about the kittens?"

"No my name for you," Amara answers grinning cheekily.

"What is that?" Serena asks hesitantly.

"Kitten," Amara answers tapping the blond on the nose making her go cross-eyed. "My little Kitten."


	4. Ch 4 JediteSerena Familiar?

A try at one of Serena/General fic and this time start off with Jedite. Probably try each of the generals/Serena eventually.

Familiar?

Summary: Serena didn't mean to stumble on to this strange teenager just a couple years older with silver eyes that seem to spark with warmth. Who is he and why does he seem familiar?

Warnings: AU, ooc, implied/mention Darien/Raye

Serena wondering what it been like if she gone out with Darien instead of Raye. Don't get her

wrong she's happy for her friend but it's the curiosity of it really. The blond sixteen year old sighs trying to get rid of Darien from her mind. To her luck she has to develop a crush on her friend's boyfriend.

He hasn't even called her by that annoying nickname either, Meatball Head. In away the blond teen kind of misses it. As she misses their other interactions as well. With a heavy heart Serena makes her way to the park not in the mood to go to the arcade.

She squeaks almost tripping over a stick when a pair of strong arms catches her. Her heart hitches up as her blue eyes look into silver grey eyes that holds a mischievous gleam within them. The crop golden hair ruffles his forehead.

"Um…Hello."

"Hi," the deep voice sends chills down her spine. "I'm Jed and you are beautiful?"

"Serena," Serena answers blushing drowning into those silver orbs as they are beautiful. "Who…who are you?"

The familiarity of the man is eating at her. He gives a strange sad smile.

"You don't remember me Serena? Or should I say," He said leaning close whispering in her ear, "Sailor Moon."

"Jedite?" Serena squeaks staring wide eye at the man who been once Beryl's top general and henchmen. "How are you even alive?"

"Been reborn and given another chance Moon Bunny," Jedite replies smiling a bit bigger "I still find you that fascinating young girl as those years ago. Will you like to join me for Dinner?"

"I.…I would like that," Serena answers finding herself forgetting about deep blue eyes and concentrating on the silver orbs before her.


	5. Ch 5 MinaSerena Snuggling

Snuggling

Summary: Mina wakes up feeling a pair of arms wrap around her. She looks down finding Serena sleeping right by her side as the hint of tears tracks leave trace of what accord earlier. She will stand by her princess and crush.

Warnings: AU, ooc, Pre-femslash, female friendship, break up, past Darien/Serena

Stirring awake trying to figure why her arm is asleep, Mina glance down finding Serena's arms are wrap tightly around her waist. The trace of dried ears on her cheeks makes her heart ache. How the young woman came to her hours earlier still rings in her mind.

The fact of Darien admitting things aren't going to work out for them. No dreams or anything to make him change his mind. It turn out he wants her to have a life and maybe see one day that if it's true for them to be together.

It hurt Serena more than anything else. Mina could feel her princess's shatter heart. Maybe in time it will heal but it's too soon to tell. The blue eye woman sighs pulling the other blonde closer into her arms holding onto her tightly.

"Hn Mina," Serena asks sleepily opening her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"It's not a dream is it?"

"About?"

"Darien and I are done for good this time it seems…."

"I'm sorry but no," Mina answers as Serena let new fresh tears to fall.

"Thanks for being here for me."

"Anytime my princess," Mina replies letting the younger blond snuggle closer and drifts back to a tense sleep. "I'll always protect you."

'Even if I don't say how much I love you but I'll be here for you.' Mina vows closing her own eyes but not before pressing a swift kiss on the sleeping blonde's forehead.


	6. Ch 6 MakatoUsagi She is it

**I figure to try a Makato/Usagi oneshot.**

 **Don't own Sailor Moon or characters I only own the plot.**

She is it

Summary: Makato tries to hide her feelings that goes beyond friendship when it comes to Usagi. She isn't sure how much longer she can hold it back until Usagi comes back in her life in the middle of a night half ways being drunk with an agenda in mind.

Warning: AU, ooc, pre-femslash, femslash, implied alcohol consumption

* * *

Green eyes stares out the window time to time in the kitchen of her decent size apartment. How things change for all of them. Makato in a culinary school while Ami is studying as a doctor while Minako taken up a few roles for upcoming movies and Rei having more duties at the shrine. She wonder what Usagi is up to ever since she left after their high school graduation to do some backpacking travel to find herself before its time to eventually having to settle and become Serenity, future queen of Crystal Tokyo.

"I hope you are okay Usagi," Makato sighs kneading the dough a few more times.

A part of her wonders if Usagi and Mamoru ever gotten back together after he receive his title for being a doctor as he always wanted. During their last years of high school Makato finally given in to the fact she fallen for the blonde princess. She try every way to let her feelings go but instead grown stronger. She been afraid to say something but could she?

The brunette already accept the fact she is it for her. Usagi is the one for her. She's willing to hold back her feelings. Anything to see her Princess happy even if it's not with her.

The sudden sound of the doorbell rings startles Makato out of her thoughts. She glances in the direction of the door.

"Coming," She calls out wondering it may have been the pizza she order earlier since she been mainly baking the sweets for the girls' night tomorrow.

She grabs some money out of her purse having it ready before opening the door. Standing at the door isn't the pizza delivery guy but rather an old friend. A said old friend that last contact them a few months back that she's okay.

"Hey Makato," the soft voice chokes as suppress tears is heard in her voice.

"Usagi," Makato breathes out gazing wide eye.

The blond gives a broken laugh.

"I'm home," The blond hiccups as the scent of alcohol on her breath as a dead look in her eyes. "Mamoru and I are truly over. He found another to fill his heart."

Makato feels the anger in her heart for her friend only to blink in shock when Usagi continues. "I'm rather not surprise. I'm sort of glad since it makes it easier for this."

Before Makato could ask what she feels Usagi kiss her with everything she has. The feelings of love, hope, fear, and pleading. Makato wraps her arms around the shorter woman kissing back.

"Usagi you are drunk," Makato said pulling away.

"I bit tipsy but not bad enough not to realize what I'm doing. I have been wanting to do that ever since I gone through France, Greece, and Italy where I experience my preferences being both men and women. I love you Makato Kino. More than just my friend and fellow Senshi. Go out with me."

"Yes but come on and get cleaned up," Makato said smiling widely.

Tomorrow will definitely be a celebration.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	7. Ch7 MinaSerena Her Name on My Heart

A try at the Soul Mark AU that read a few fics on.

Disclaimer: Like in previous chapters don't own exect for the plot of the oneshot.

Her Name on my Heart

Summary: Serena wakes up one day with a sharp and hot pain on her chest. She looks into the mirror seeing the name of her soulmate is on her heart but it's not the name Serena expect to find.

Warnings: Au-Soul Mate, pre-femslash, Serena-Centric

* * *

Moaning softly and tosses and turns, Serena tries to find a comfortable spot to sleep. She's tired and wants enough rest before dealing with the horrible test in the morning. A burning sensation over her heart bothers her. She hasn't eaten or had anything to cause this.

She rolls out of her bed stumbling to the mirror in her room wincing as the burning feeling grows stronger. She half remembers that by the time most people reach their sixteenth birthdays their soul mates names will appear on somewhere on their body. Could this be it?

Sleepy blue eyes of her reflection meets her sight. She pulls tugs down the tank top to see above her breast a name in silvery gold letterings. Her breath stops as it finally shows only to be shock at the name that shows, Mina Aino.

"Mina is my soul mate," Serena whispers wide eyes. "I thought it would be Darien!"

Feeling trouble and unsure the normally bubbly blonde walks back to her bed lost in thought. She always like Mina well enough as a friend. She never really consider something more. She already accept the fact she's bisexual but hasn't revealed the fact to anyone.

Should she say something? Or keep it quiet? She sighs flopping on her stomach figuring to think about it more later on when she reawakes up. She falls back to sleep not hearing her mother's calls or the alarm clock blaring loudly at her bedside table.

She wakes up with a loud scream "I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

She dashes off getting things ready than out the door with barely enough time to get her lunch before running to school. Since this is more of a normal occurrence it surprise her that she has little time to consider when she bumped into the person isn't Darien but rather Mina who woken up late herself.

"Ow."

"Morning Serena."

Serena coughs feeling a nervousness bubble in her stomach glancing at the other blonde who smiles at her.

"Morning Mina."

The two shares a small smile only to pale hearing the late bell and made a mad dash to their classroom only to have the following words ringing in their ears, "Miss Tsukino, Miss Aino detention afterschool!"

They sigh and head to their seats to have their normal day of class. The main differences the glance Serena or Mina will give the other blonde when she's not looking. The confusion and wondering in their eyes as each try to understand their own individual soul marks they found only earlier that morning.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated


	8. Ch8 RayeSerena It's Okay to Cry

It's Okay to Cry

Summary: The fact she call me than any of the others has my heart racing but the heartbroken tone makes me angry at him. How could he done this to her with all people? Why this Anne Girl?

Warnings: AU, pre-femslash, infidelity

I was sweeping the steps when Chad came with the phone. The dark look on his face is concerning considering he's a rather happy going type of guy.

"What is it?" I asked curious.

"It's Serena. She's crying Raye," Chad replied giving a sad look since he liked my normally klutz meatball headed friend and seen her as a sister of sort.

I nodded taken the phone answered quickly, "Hello?"

"Raye," The choked up sound over the phone is heart wrenching. "Can you come get me please?"

"Where are you?" I asked moving back to the shrine ready to change clothes as quick as possible.

"Darien's apartment building."

I know the exact area. I quickly assured her I'll be there and change clothes once reaching my room. I dashed right out calling to Chad I'd be back in a while and to finish the rest of the chores. I had to get to her. What had happen?

Many thoughts swarmed in my mind as I made my way across town as quick as I could. By the time I reached his apartment building its already becoming dark. I found her sitting outside on the steps. The sad look in her blue eyes made me ache. I hated to see someone so sweet down in the dumps.

"Raye," She whimpered as she dived in my arms trembling.

"It's okay to cry," I told her and she started to.

It wasn't her usual crying or wailing but a kind that been heart broken by her true love. I rocked her in my arms. She managed to tell me that she came to surprised Darien only to find him having sex with the new girl Anne. I felt my tempered rise at those words. How dare he do this to her? Doesn't even care at all? I scowled as she finished explaining.

I grabbed her phone calling my Lita since she lived just a couple of blocks away. I told her the gist and she called the other girls. They will set things ready for our heart broken friend. I called her parents giving an explanation of a study situation which they taken rather well. I lead her away from the apartment complex not daring to look back or else I would set her aside and go kick Darien's ass for doing this to her. She's my princess and I would hurt anyone that harmed her. And currently two people are on my list, Darien and Anne. Why did he choose this girl to cheat on Serena with? I know my questions won't be answered right away but soon I would have them.


	9. Ch9 AmaraSerena Fallen

Another Amara/Serena with a hint of open relationship Amara/Michelle and possible Amara/Serena/Michelle.

Fallen

Summary: Both Amara and Michelle have an open relationship that they could bring someone in with them but never done so. For some reason Amara finds herself fallen for the younger blond woman staring brokenly as her life just been taking out of her.

Warning: Au, femslash, ooc, post Break up

* * *

Amara taps her fingers on the table waiting for her lover when she spies the Moon Princess and her prince walking. She frowns as the tension seems to waver around them. She rather like the younger blond and knows that Michelle in her own way does as well but is reserving judgement.

"Hey Darien we can go to that café," Serena suggests smiling only having a grunt as a response making the smile falter as she wonder what has happen to make her boyfriend seem colder than normal.

"Serena I think we should break up," Darien said as soft he could earn a hitch breath. "It's probably best anyways."

"Why?" Serena asks tears forming in her eyes and arms fold around her waist to keep her composer.

"I'm four years older than you Sere. You should experience life and see what is out there before settling down with the one person that could be your forever even if it's not me," Darien explains fighting the grimace of letting her go. "Other than I have been offer a job out of Japan. I have a couple weeks to settle my affairs. I'm sorry."

"Please no," Serena whimpers watery eyes and her heart breaks as Darien sighs pressing one last kiss on her forehead.

"It's for the best," With those last words Darien walks away out of Serena's life leaving her heart break with every step he takes.

She trembles and shivers while the feeling of coldness and the aching emptiness. Her mouth open and close. She wants to call Darien to come back but her head spins.

"Princess."

A voice calls in the fog in her mind.

"Serena," The shaking of a hand startles Serena to come back finding Amara looking at her and the older blonde's breath hitches seeing how beautiful the younger woman really is.

She feels her heart skip a beat. Could this be the perfect third in the relationship? Would the blonde girl even go for women? She shakes her thoughts away as her Princess shivers.

"Gone," She whispers brokenly not realizing the outer Scout is falling for her in that moment.

"Sh," Amara hushes hugging the heartbroken girl as she cries in her chest.

Looking over her head she spots Michelle who gives a look. She mouths broke up making the teal woman wince understanding. She goes over placing a hand on her own on the young blonde's shoulder in an offer of her own comfort. Michelle will ask Amara if she seem to fall for the girl. She admits Serena is beautiful as well. All these will settle later once the girl feels better.


	10. Ch 10 MakatoUsagi What to do

What to do

Summary: Makato accepts the fact she loves Usagi but doesn't know what to do. What if it doesn't take much at all?

Warnings: Au, pre-femslash, fluff

The brunette Amazonian built woman sighs as she stirs the pot of stew she's making. Her mind on the princess that belongs to the earth prince that doesn't deserve her. Not with how he hurt her countless times especially after breaking up with her and then getting together.

What can she do to tell Usagi she loves her as is? She grimaces knowing its pure fear that's holding her back. She would get rejected and maybe even losing her princess's friendship. She doesn't want that.

"Hey Makato," Usagi said bouncing in the kitchen with a smile hugging the brunette.

"Hey," Makato greets with a smile feeling her heart warm at the blonde's presence. "Is there something you need?"

"Nope," Usagi answers nuzzling close making Makato to blush. "Hm thanks for letting me stay the night. You are the best. Love you Makato!"

Makato hides the wince knowing the love is more of a friend to sister She puts on a smile none the less figuring what she has may have to do for now. She returns the hug and places a kiss on top of the blonde's head.

"Love you to Usagi." She responds meaning the words feeling a bit more at peace.


	11. Ch 11 SeiyaSerena Hey Girl

I know I did a couple other Seiya/Serena before so another twist to it.

Hey Girl

Summary: Serena isn't sure what to think know Seiya is back after Darien and her broken up after she found him cheating on her.

Warnings: AU, Infidelity mentioned, some language

* * *

The snow everywhere should be beautiful and peaceful. It's not for everyone specifically one Serena Tsukino who stared at the white substance with something close to icy anger bubbling in her heart. She would normally love it but now with Darien decided things aren't working with no explanation has her confused. She's not going back to that cry baby self of hers.

It's a lot worse since she figure to stop by Darien's office at the hospital only to finding him with one of the nurses. He tries to say it's nothing but she has enough. She's not a damn child. She won't accept he cheated. Destiny can be damned. She told him it's over.

She wipes the tears that fall against her will. She swears to herself she won't cry. Not for that damn ass.

"Hey Girl," The familiar voice said snapping her out of her thoughts making her look up finding Seiya standing with his hands in the jacket smiling at her.

"Seiya," Serena whispers shock to see the slim raven singer is back.

"What's wrong?" Seiya ask seeing the pain in those beautiful eyes.

"Darien and I are over," Serena gives a choke laugh.

"Hey Girl its fine," Seiya assures pulling the blonde in his arms letting her take comfort of him holding her. "I'm here. I did say I would come back for you and if you let me keep you."

Serena nods letting Seiya comfort her feeling a bit better but not much though it's a start.


	12. Ch12 RubeusSerena Her Dark Little Secret

A second Rubeus/Serena oneshot. Yes i know Rini is Darien's daughter but this is just a theory of if he's not as how its possible for him to have a red hair kid with Serena.

Her Dark Little Secret

Summary: She knows for a fact that the child she's currently carrying isn't Darien as he's currently in love with another but it's not possible for him to be with that person. It's another who she fallen for but is an enemy that there is no way they could be together. Not with making things worse for everyone around.

Warning: Au, Heroine/Villain, pregnancy, implied other relationships

Serena frowns touching her stomach watching as the baby within kicks her hand. Tears forms in her eyes. She knows it's His child not Darien. Darien is on the phone with his lover accepting the fact the baby she's having isn't his but willing to raise as his own.

She closed her eyes. She does love him but not that way of a lover. It changes to that of a sibling but destiny wants them together. Doesn't she deserve to be happy? Her heart pounds for him. He won't be able to come.

She goes to her room in the shared apartment to stare out at the moon. He should be here not taking the orders and finding excuses not to fight her. Her heart aches for him.

"My Princess," The tired voice and hands wraps from behind makes her smile.

"Rubeus," She whispers softly looking over her shoulder finding her lover staring with awe at her stomach making her blush. "It's ours not Darien's."

"Really," Rubeus breathes turning her around so he can look her over. He falls on his knees kissing her stomach murmuring softly to the unborn child. His red eyes glance into the blue ones.

"What will it be?"

"A girl," Serena answers running a hand through Rubeus's head knowing this is her dark little secret as the father of the child she has.

She shivers as he pulls her into a kiss full of love and wistfulness. Hopefully soon they can be together in the open instead of the shadows. He takes her to the bed marveling and worshipping his love as she given him hope. A legacy to continue on in a daughter that will be name Rini, the Small Lady and future daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity.


	13. Ch 13 YatenSerena She's Beautiful

She's beautiful

Summary: Yaten quieter than his brothers but he can't deny the girl he sees in the courtyard is beautiful even though they are other pretty girls. It's something about her that gravitates his eyes towards her. He couldn't dare to ask her even to go out on a date since he feels superior to her and her beauty.

Sighing, Yaten sighs continue to look around to see what can help inspire him. He feels restless as his brothers talk with some of the students at their school. He's not interested in doing so. He settles for pulling out his sketchbook maybe drawing would help pass the time.

Now to find the right subject. He gazes around even more not seeing much inspiration. Soon his breath hitch in his throat at the sight of a beautiful blond girl with two pigtails flowing behind her. Yes there are other pretty girls but something about her. There is a beauty that has his eyes gravitates to her.

He didn't realize he gets to his feet until Taiki asks him where he's going. He manage to say something but he wasn't hearing what he answer was. The angel before him is beautiful. She's perfect.

Would she let him have her as his model? He hopes so as he wish to do her justice. She deserves to sit under the moon's rays with petals. He feels unworthy even to get close. Would she be able to spend time with him?

Even if it's not a date but maybe a friendly hanging out would be nice. He feels nervous with each step. Soon he sees she has dimples and the sweetest blue eyes. Those eyes meet his green orbs. Heat rushes to his cheeks.

Her look of confusion turn to something akin to awe and almost shyness. As she heard of him and his brothers? He begins to fear when she holds out a hand smiling.

"Hi I'm Serena Tsukino. Nice to meet you…"

"Yaten Kou," Yaten answers taking her hand marveling how small her hand is within his own. "Would you like to hang out sometime?"

"I would like that," Serena answers still smiling warmly.


	14. Chapter 14 MinaSerena I'm Here for You

I'm here for you

Summary: Mina having feelings for Serena decides to drop her a note hoping it be enough to make her feel better and cherish after her recent down and dark mood.

Warnings: Au, Gen/Pre-femslash, fluff, hinted suicidal thoughts.

Serena sighs gazing at the full moon with watery eyes before whispering, "Mother I try to remain strong but…I'm tired. I know Darien and I were lovers in the past but now he's a brother to me. He loves Raye which I'm glad about…for me I….I wish to be free again."

Her blue eyes glances behind her where the girls are all snoring away making a tiny smile to form glad for the sleepover as she couldn't be with her family not having the secret of being Sailor Moon. They are great and deserve happiness in their lives. Would it be better without her? She doesn't want to admit but that particular thought been running in her mind as of late which scares her along with the thought of considering of possibly ending her life. How it be nice.

How many times she screwed up and the others seem to have to fix her mistakes. She hates the fact she's a cry baby. Along being weak when it comes to a lot of things. It's more so being Sailor Moon. How can she be a princess when she's a klutz?

She shakes her head before curling up on the spot on the window seat. She wipes the tears about to form feeling the self-hatred double up She drifts to sleep not seeing a pair of blue eyes belonging to the other blond girl watching sadly before waiting until the pigtail blond is asleep before getting up and grabbing her note from the bag along with a soft stuff animal holding a small box of chocolate. It's time to admit it but fears the possible rejection.

"Night my princess," the blond whispers pressing a kiss to her friend's forehead leaning against the blond's side on the floor and soon their other friends wakens moving over letting the moon beams bathe them in a soft light.

Upon waking the next morning, Serena furrows her brows wondering the strange feeling of comfort and love fills her body. She shakes it off noticing all her friends are sleeping besides her on the floor. Her heart hammers in her chest as she feels the gratefulness at such care. She stares suddenly at the note with her name along with a bunny holding a box of chocolate. She reads the note feeling her cheeks burn at the words and mouth dries up.

 _My Moon Bunny_

 _How I try to think this isn't right of the time we're in but my feelings won't go away. I thought it was a crush but it turn out its love._

 _I know this is a strange way to admit one's feelings but I fear if I spoke in person there be a chance of our friendship be destroyed. I watch so close yet far how you change from our first meeting. I know you feel unworthy but you are worth everything. You are more than the Moon Princess, Sailor Moon, and Serena Tsukino. You are all three Moon Bunny. I'm absolute that you have such greatness. All need is to believe in yourself._

 _Your Secret Admirer_

Serena smiles hugging the bunny to her chest whispering, "Thank you."

Mina half-awake smiles knowing she just made Serena's day. It's a small gift but it is hopefully enough to keep her going a bit longer. Sometime soon she will admit it's from her but for now its best as the secret admirer.


End file.
